The Most Beautiful Angel
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Anakin takes Padmé to Iego to see the Angels... My take on HaChosenOne's 'Cry' ONESHOT


**The Most Beautiful Angel**

Anakin Skywalker, the youngest Jedi ever to be knighted sauntered into the private apartments of Padme Amidala. He grinned, opening her office door and flinging his arms around her back. Padme turned in his tight embrace in shock.

"Anakin," she said, gazing at him in surprised. He merely smiled and silenced her with a sweet kiss. She allowed him to gently deepen the kiss, moving her arms around his back.

"Hey," he said, finally, stroking her soft cheek.

"Hi, Ani," she replied, "This is a lovely surprise."

He grinned, "I just got back from a mission and the Council have granted me some time off."

"Really? That's great, I have time off from the Senate, it's not in session for two weeks." She grinned.

He smiled again taking her hand "yes, we both have two weeks, what fun."

She returned his gaze, "So what shall we do to amuse ourselves? Fancy a trip to Naboo?"

"Yes that would be calming but sorry, I've already decided what we can do!" he said, kissing her pink lips once again.

Padme raised a dark eyebrow, "you have, have you?" she asked, moving towards him, seductively.

"Yes, I certainly have," he grinned, stroking her dark hair.

"Pray tell dear Husband," she pouted, playfully.

"We're going to Iego's moons. To see the angels."

"What?" she replied, unable to hide her shock.

"Yes Darling, the Angels."

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

They boarded the ship early the next morning. Padme smiled at her husband, he was beautifully excited. She pondered how handsome he was at that moment, blond hair flying in the frosty Coruscant winds and his blue eyes gleaming the brilliance of the brisk winter sky. They kissed softly before Anakin took off. The ship sailed softly through the air.

The journey passed by slowly and the two sat watching the stars soar past. Padme could bear the silence no longer, "Anakin, are we there yet?"

"Sorry Angel, no, it's a very long journey." He commented, making a few changes in their flight path.

She pouted, "I'm bored."

"It'll be worth it, Angel," he said, softly, "I promise."

She grinned, "I love you!"

"I love you too," he said, blowing her a kiss.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

_Anakin gazed at the young dark haired woman, "Are you an angel?" he asked. _

"_What?" Padme asked._

"_An angel? I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The sandy haired boy replied._

_Padme looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I've never heard of angels." "You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." The boy insisted._

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

The moon was small and surrounded in a pearly white mist. Anakin gently landed the ship and walked arm in arm with his beautiful wife. The streets were carved out of a soft white marble and were lined with gold and silver. Statues were carved in the graceful rock, with wise eyes glowing towards the young couple. Padme smiled as the gentle breeze caught her white gown as it glittered and sparkled in the sun. She gave Anakin a gentle kiss on the lips and lent back against his chest. Then they saw one, an angel.

The figure was graceful, wearing a glittering white robe embedded with lace, silver, gold, pearls and diamonds. Her skin was a light tan with crimson lips. Her golden hair was pulled back and laced with jewels in an intricate design. She had crystal slippers and sparkling blue eyes. Her lengthy eyelashes flickered in graceful arcs and she held herself with poise and meaning. Then more came, surrounding the young couple.

/_Skywalker, Amidala_/ the thoughts came/_welcome to Angel City_/

/_Follow the Force and your feelings you must, Jedi Skywalker. Trust in the Force. Show no hate, love and compassion you must show_/

"They're force sensitive," Anakin said.

/_Be careful_ _Senator, not all polititions have the Republic's interests in mind_/ the graceful figures said /_Rest now, weary you are from your mission_/

Anakin smiled as the figures showed them to their rooms, a wonderful beginning to their holiday.

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

Two weeks later, Anakin found himself once again snuggled up in bed with his beautiful Senator wife.

"It was a great holiday," she commented, "you were right, they are beautiful."

"What?"

"The Angels."

"Yeah," Anakin smiled, "but you know what, you're more beautiful, the most beautiful Angel." He kissed her and with that comment, Anakin and Padme snuggled under the sheets.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**Awwww, cute! Please read/ review this! Thanks to HaChosenOne for the inspiration from her story "Cry" which anyone who enjoyed this should read, and I want to thank her for allowing me to write my take on her idea:P **

**Love to all my loyal readers,**

**Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
